In the field of animal welfare, it is often the case that when an animal is injured, sick, or in general discomfort, the animal can get agitated. An injured animal is aggravated very easily and oftentimes become very aggressive towards anyone who tries to get near it, such as caretakers or medical personnel. Further, the animal can also start struggling and moving around in a violent manner to try to get away from its caretaker or owner. This can result in the animal exacerbating its injuries and prevents successful treatment of the animal. This kind of situation is especially difficult for pet owners who do not have the means to treat their pet by themselves. The pet owners have to try to calm the aggravated and aggressive pet enough so that it can be transported to a medical treatment for successful treatment of its injury.
Recent AAA surveys have shown that 64 percent of pet owners partake in unsafe distracted driving habits with their pets in the car. An additional 29 percent of the respondents admitted to being distracted while driving with their pets, and another 84 percent indicated that they do not secure their pet in their car. Oftentimes, the pet or animal is cause of distraction for the driver which can cause unsafe driving and accidents. This creates an especially dangerous situation as during a 35-mile-per-hour crash, an unrestrained 60-pound animal would exert the force of a 2700-pound load. Unrestrained animals can impede rescue workers in more serious accidents, and are more likely to get hurt themselves or even be thrown out of the vehicle.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a car-transportable cradle for carrying sick and/or injured animals to and from a veterinary facility. It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a means to securely retain the animal in the cradle which it is being transported, to ensure that the animal does not hurt itself or the veterinary workers. It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a way to fasten the car-transportable cradle to the seat of the car in a highly secure manner, that can withstand the forces generated when the car accelerates and brakes.
The present invention is a car-transportable cradle for transporting injured or sick animals inside a passenger car. The present invention is designed to transport recently injured, sickly, or unconscious animals, in this case pet animals, in a safe manner to and from urgent care, clinics, home, etc. A novel car-seat securing mechanism keeps the present invention stable when the car carrying the present invention accelerates, turns, or brakes. Further, several supplemental seat fasteners are provided to fasten the present invention to various anchoring points that can be found in and around conventional car seats.
The present invention is molded out of 100% non-porous medical grade plastic. The use of high grade materials allows the present invention to go through a thorough sterilization and disinfection process. The disinfection and sterilization process removes contaminants such as contagious viruses borne out of the bodily fluids of the animal being transported. Once disinfected, the present invention can be reused for an indefinite amount of time. This presents a clear improvement in the field of car-transportable animal carriers available in the public domain.
The present invention is designed as a durable medical equipment for professional facilities, hospitals, and clinics, which is made available to the clients of said organizations, to ensure their animals are transported in a safe and comfortable manner. The present invention may also be used by pet owners or breeders who have desire for a safe way to transport dogs in case of an emergency. The present invention may also be sold through commercial outlets or rented for a single use scenario.